Fantasy Lollipop (Republish)
by Raina94
Summary: Petemuan antara Kris dan namja manis bernama Huang Zi Tao, tapi Tao menyangka kalau Kris sudah punya anak,


Fantasy Lollipop

Author :

YunJae Onkey

Main cast :

KrisTao

Other Cast :

Kai = 5 years old

Disclamer :

KrisTao bukan punya saya

Genre :

Romance, Drama

Rate :

T

Warning :

Typo BL

A/N :

Wih yang minta KrisTao angkat kakinya

Wkwkwk sekian lama bersemedi dan baca review salah satu readers ku aku putus kan bikin ff ini

Ini masih menyangkut Just Love Me dan Just Go tapi ini kisah Kris ketemu sama Tao dan disini Kai masih umur 5 tahun

Ini masih dari komikus Shiba nana- senpai

Summary :

Petemuan antara Kris dan namja manis bernama Huang Zi Tao, tapi Tao menyangka kalau Kris sudah punya anak,

Happy baca

.

.

.

.

KrisTao

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya sehingga seperti panda sebut saja Huang Zi Tao, saat ini sedang dalam bahaya. Tao memasang wajah takut ketika dua orang yang di tabraknya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Namja manis, Kau sudah menabrak kami dan kata 'maaf' belum bisa di terima. Bagaimna Kalau meminta maafnya dengan tubuhmu saja." Ucap salah seorang pereman itu dengan wajah mesumnya. Tao semakin bersingkut takut.

Duk

"Permintaan maaf karena sudah membuat onar di wilayah kekuasan orang, juga harus kalian bayar dengan tubuh kalian." Ucap seorang namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata rambut hitam cepak, mata yang tajam dan sebatang Rokok yang di hisapnya. Oh ya jangan lupan pistol yang di pegangnya mengarah ke kepala kedua pereman tersebut.

Dor

Dor

Suara tembakan terdengar mengenai ban pinggang kedua nya sehingga celana mereka dengan sempurna merosot kebawah, dan menapakan sebuah boxer pendek. Dengan cepat keduanya menarik celananya dan berlari menjauh dengan terburu-buru.

Kris menaruh kembali pistolnya di dalam saku Jasnya dan mulai berjongkok kearah Tao yang masih shock.

Puk

Kris menepuk lembut kepala Tao. Tao mengalihkan pandanganya kepada Kris.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?, Kau tidak ada yang terluka kan?" tanya Kris pada Tao

"Tidak ada" ucap Tao dengan wajah yang berbinar. Kris bangkit begitu pun dengan Tao. Kris kembali menghisap Rokoknya.

"Kalau begitu, pulangnya hati-hati."ucap Kris yang mulai melangkah pergi. Tao terpaku sedetik kemudia setelah beberapa meter Kris meniggalkannya, Tao muka nya memerah, matanya berbinar. 'Walau dia liar ada kebaikan yang tak dibuat-buat, apa itu yang namanya daya tarik orang dewasa.' Pikir Tao yang, tapi Tao kembali berpikir tentang Kris, pekerjaanya dan tentang pistol yang di bawa Kris. Tao memutuskan mengikuti Kris dengan seragam Sekolahnya yang masih lengkap.

Tao bersandar di dinding sebuah rumah yang di sisinya bertuliskan Black pearl dangan hati-hati Tao melangkah dengan bersandar persis seprti punguntit.

"Habis aku tidak tau kapan bisa Ketemu lagi."gumam Tao.

Tao menolehkan kepalanya kearah dalam rumah. 'Rumahnya besar.' Batin Tao yang melihat kedalam rumah itu.

Buk

Dengan tepat sebuah benda terlempar dan mengenai wajah Tao. Tao melihat apa yang mengenai wajahnya, sepatu yah sebuah sepatu.

AAGH

AAGH

Tao menoleh kesumber suara di dalam rumah dan melihat Kris yang menggendong seorang anak yang berontak dalam gendongan Kris. Saat itu juga Tao merasa dunianya runtuh, Tao merasa patah hati, Tao meliahat Kris mengendong anak. ' Dia punya anak.' Batin Tao.

"Kamu, Namja yang tadi." Ucap Kris yang melihat Tao di ambang pintu gerbang.

"ahjussi, ini sepatu anak anda" ucap Tao mengulurkan sepatu dtangganya dengan wajah yang muram.

"Siapa? Anak?, aku baru berumur 21 dan aku belum menikah dan jangan panggil aku Ahjussi." Ucap Kris pada Tao. Tao tersenyum ketika Kris menjelaskannya. Tao kembali ceria dan menghapiri Kai yang sudah tidak dalam gendongan Kris.

"Mau makan permen." Tawar Tao pada Kai, Kai pun langsung mengulurkan tanganya mengambil permen yang di tawarkan Tao.

"Lalu Kau, ada urasan apa!?" ucap Kris yang langsu ke inti.

"Ah, aku ingin mengucapkan makasih karena sudah menolong ku. Terimakasih untuk bantuanya." Ucap Tao membungkuk kan Badannya.

"Kalau urasan mu sudah selesai cepat pulang, ini bukan tempat keluar masuk Namja sepertimu." Ucap Kris yang mulai menyalakan Rokoknya.

Tap

Tap

Segerombolan Namja dengan tampang yang seram berjalan keluar dari dalam Rumah tersebut.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Kami geng yang mengusai wilayah ini…"

"Ini Rumah Ketua kelompok Black pearl." Ungkap Kris. Sedangkan Tao hanya memiringkan Kepala dan berkedip menatap Kris bingung. Kris Yang tidak dapat respon dari Tao merasa kesal.

"Jadi Kami ini Yakuza!" ungkap Kris yang sedikit Jengkel.

"Kris, pendidik Tuan Muda Kai, putra Ketua penerus Kelompok Black pearl." Ungkap Kris Kembali.

Greb

Kris menarik lengan Tao untuk keluar dari rumah itu.

"Kalau sudah mengerti Cepat…"

Pluk

Dengan cepat Kai memeluk Tao dengan erat seolah dia tidak ingin di tinggalkan oleh Tao. Dengan cepat Kris menarik pelukan Kai pada Tao. Tapi sangking eratnya Kris tidak bisa melepaskanya. Kris meras kesal sekarang.

.

.

.

"Selamat sore, Kai aku datang." Ucap Tao dengan riangnya.

Bugh

Tao kaget ketika harus melihat Kai terjatuhd dengan pakaian_** kendo**_ yang berlumuran darah serta muka yang penuh dengan luka. Dengan cepat Tao meraih Kai dan menidurkanya di pangkuannya.

"Langkahmu lemah, ayo serang aku dengan tekad untuk membunuh lawan sungguhan." Ucap Kris pada Kai.

"K…Kr…Kriss." Ucap Tao.

"Cepat berdiri Tuan Muda kita lanjutkan latihanya."

"Latihan?... Kai, kan sudah luka seperti ini." Ucap Tao yang tak tega Malihat Kai yang di paksa latihan oleh Kris.

"Kau.. mau apa kesini." Tanya Kris pada Tao.

"Sudah ku bilang Jangan Kesini kan?." Ucap Kris. Tao segera mengambil _**Shinai **_yan tergeletak di dekatnya.

"Aku sudah janji dengan Kai. Aku bilang hari ini aku akan datang kembali." Ucap Tao yang kembali berdiri dengan mengacungkan _**Shinai **_pada Kris .

"Mau apa Kau ?" ucap Kris yang melihat Tao.

"Aku akan bertarung menggantikan Kai." Ucap Tao pada Kris dengan lantang.

Tao berlari kearah Kris yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Tapi baru beberapa langkah Tao berlari tiba-tiba…

Bugh

Tao jatuh tersungkur ketanah dengan tidak elitnya.

setelah itu...

"Padahal kamu sudah menolong ku padahal aku senang sekali." Lirih Tao.

"Kenapa kamu menyuruhnya latihan sekeras itu." Tanya Tao yang berdiri di amabang pintu Kamar Kai.

"Ini tidak ada hubunganya denganmu, dan jangan masuk." Ucap Kris yang masih membaringkan Kai.

"Tapi dia penuh luka seperti itu." Kembali Tao berucap.

"Berisik pulang lah." Usir Kris pada Tao.

"Hiks…Hiks…Hiks… kasian Kai." Ucap Tao yang sudah mulai terisak. Kris menoleh kearah Tao yang terisak

Srek

Kris menyodorkan Kotak P3K pada Tao. Sedangkan Tao bingung dan menatap kotak P3K dan Kris bergantian.

"Tuan Muda itu terlalu lembut. Paling tidak saat nyawanya terancam bahaya, aku tidak mau dia membuang nyawanya sendiri karena tidak mu melukai orang lain." Papar Kris tentang Kai pada Tao. Tao mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Kris. ' Kri-san dia memikirkan Kai.' Batin Tao.

.

.

.

Hampir setiap hari sepulang Sekolah Tao berkunjung Kerumah Kai. Tapi selain bermain dengan Kai dia juga ingin bertemu dengan Kris. Seperti sekarang Tao kembali berkunjung dan seperti biasa Kai selau menyambutnya dengan pelukan dan terseyum riang.

"Tiap Hari dia datang tanpa sungkan." Ucap seorang namja pada Kris yang sedan duduk memandan Kai dan Tao.

"Yah, tidak apa-apakan?" tanya namja itu.

"Tuan Muda yang selalu menangis dan susah di didik itu. Selalu jadi ceria kalau ada Namja itu." Kembali namja itu berucap. Sedang Kris hanya diam sambil menghisap rokoknya memandang Kai dan Tao yang sedang berada di pinggiran kolam ikan.

"Besok kita main lagi, ya! Cupid cinta ku." Ucap Tao yang memeluk Kai.

"Huwa Kupu-kupu.'" Ucap Kai yang melihat Kupu-kupu dan langsung melepaskan pelukan Tao. Tanganya terulur yang ingin menangkap Kupu-kupu tersebut, sehingga tidak memperhatiakn langkahnya.

Zrut

Kaki kai terpeleset. Tao yang kaget langsung beranjak.

"Kai!? Awas !" teriak Tao. Dengan cepat Tao menarik Kai, tapi naas Kai memang selamat tapi Tao justru yang terpeleset Ke kolam.

Byur

Kris kaget dengan Tao yang terjatuh ke kolam, dangan cepat Kris bernjak.

"Tao-chan, Tao-chan" ucap Kai yang memanggil Tao yang mulai terisak. Tao mulai tak sadarkan diri perlahan Tao menutup matanya sayup-sayup Tao mendengar teriakan Kai memanggil namanya.

Grep

Kris mengangkat Tubuh Tao yang basah kuyup dan tak sadarkan diri, dan membawa pergi Tao dari kolam tersebut.

.

.

.

Tao membuka matanya perlahan mengenjap kan matanya menyesuaikan retiana matanya pada pencahayaan ruangan.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya Kris.

"Kris-chan?" lirih Tao.

"Gimana keadaanmu?" kembali Kris bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Tao.

Grep

"Terima kasih untung aku hidup." Ucap Tao yang tiba-tiba memeluk Kris. Kris mendorong Tao dengan satu jari di jidat Tao.

"Dasar, masa kau mau mengurusi Tuan Muda. Tapi aku yang mengurusmu?" ucap Kris yang menyalakan api pada rokonya. 'aku sudah tau. Sekejam dan sedingin apapun dia, sebenarnya…dia itu baik sekali.' Batin Tao.

.

.

.

Ding

Dong

Ding

Dong

"Aku hari ini juga ingin cepat ketemu Kris-chan deh." Ucap Tao yang berjalan dengan riang.

Grep

Seseorang memeluk Tao dari arah belakang dengan eratnya. Tao menoleh kebelakan memastikan siap yang memeluknya.

"Kai?, Kamu datang menjemputku?" tanya Tao yang ternyata Kai lah yang memeluknya. Kai hanyA mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Kalau Gitu pulang sama-sama, yah!" ucap Tao pada Kai dan mengandeng Kai.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga. Kami mencarimu." Ucap dua orang namja yang di ketahui adalah pereman yang berapa waktu lalu di tabarak Tao dan menggodanya.

Setelah di bawa oleh dua pereman itu Tao dan Kai terduduk di lantai dengan kedua tangan Tao ikat kebelakang dan Kai yang memeluk Tao erat.

"Kami sudah menunggumu. Sepetinya kau benar-benar datang sendiri." Kris memasuki rumah di sekapnya Tao dan Kai.

"Sejak kalah melarikan diri, kami jadi bahan tertawaan. Kami ingin membalasnya. Makanya anak ini kami sandera, kalau tidak mau sandera ini terluka, diam saja dan biarkan kami menghajarmu!" ucap seorang pereman itu yang sedari tadi berbicara dan mendekatkan pisaunya kerah pip kiri Kris.

Jresh

Pisau itu melukai pip Kris dan mengeluarkan darah.

Tes

Tes

Darah mengalir dari pipi Kris mengotori kemeja dan jas yang dikenakan Kris. Tao menatap Kris, sedang Kai masih memeluk Tao erat. 'Kris-chan akan di bunuh.' Batin Tao.

"Kai…" lirih Tao dan dengan keras Tao mendorong Kai dengan Bahunya agar menjauh dari dirinya.

"Kai, pergi kesana!" teriak Tao yang memberi perintah agar Kai Lari kearah Kris. Kris menatap kaget dengan tindakan Tao, Kai menangis menatap Tao dan dengan cepat Kai berlari kearah Kris yang ada di ambang pintu, Kris bejongkok menyanbut Kai dan mengendongnya. Kris keluar dari ruangan itu dan membawa Kai.

"Dia mau kemana?" tanya namja

"Kris-chan tidak akan kembali lagi kesini. Kris-chan datang untuk menolong Kai karena Kai sudah pulang dengan selamat urusanya sudah selesai." Ucap Tao.

"Namja Sialan!" teriak pereman itu yang mulai mengayunkan pisaunya. Tao menutup erat matanya.

Klik

"Nyali kalaian besar juga, ya?" Kris mengarahkan pistolnya tepat di belakang kepala salah satu pereman yang membawa pisau itu.

"Kalian sudan melukai wajahku dan ini tidak bisa di bayar satu atau dua jari."

Dor

Crang

Kris menembakan pistolnya dan mematahkan Pisau itu. Dan lagi-lagi dua pereman itu berlari dengan cepat.

"Kris-chan Kenapa…"

"Aku… harus mengurusmu kan?" ucap Kris pada Tao.

Grep

Kris memeluk Tao erat, sedangkan kedua Pereman itu sudah tangkap dan di ikat oleh kelompok Kris yang lainnya.

"dasar, kau selau bertindak sembarangan dan kau itu terlalu merepotkan dari Tuan Muda."ucap Kris

"Maaf." Ucap Tao yang mendundukan Kepalanya pada lipatan tangan yang ditumpu pada Lutut yang menekuk.

"Tapi, kerja bagus. Aku harus kasih imbalan karena sudah melindungi Tuan Muda." Ucap Kris. Tao menolehkan kepalanya pada Kris .

Grep

Tao menggenggam Jas Kris erat dengan tampang yang serius,

"Kalau begitu aku mau ini!" ucap Tao yang semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kris seperti ingin mencium.

"pffh, hahahaha." Kris Tertawa untuk pertama kalinya sehingga teman-teman yang lain menatap Kris Kaget dan shock

"Yah, akan ku pikirkan." Ucap Kris yang tau maksud dari Tao dan menggenggam tangan Tao.

END

Saya gak tau ini bagus atau enggak, tapi saya sudah memenuhi janji dengan reader ku yang meminta FF krisTao, saya juga makasih buat yang review kemarin, dan maaf Typo

Ada yang tau Kendo dan Shinai

Kendo itu seni beladiri dari jepang dan Shinai adalah alat berbentuk seperti samurai yang terbuat dari kayu atau rotan *sok tau yah saya.

Thank to review Just Go:

Hatakehanahungry:

Maksih yah saya terharu deh baca review kamu .

YuniNj:

Iya nih dari komikus shiba-nana senpai. Makasih udah review.

XiuBy Panda Tao:

Iya nih dari komik Shiba-nana, makasih udah Review.

KrystalCouldJaeJoongie:

Iya , makasih buat reviewnya.

Kang Hyun Yoo:

Makasih udah Review.

siscaMinstalove:

Iya, makasih udah review.

Gomawo

*Bowbareng KrisTao.


End file.
